


"We were star-crossed, weren't we?"

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Death, Haaaaaaaaaa, Hurt No Comfort, IM IN PAIN, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, anyways goodnight, bug me if i need to tag it more ill deal with it in the morning, bye bye now, i hope the title wasnt already used, i wrote this in like hhhhh and hour maybe, im sad and ive been having a bad week this helped little, it was fuyunohanashi, okay im going to bed now, oma with a u, thats right babes, there be no fluff yee who enter here, there is no happy ending, this is very messy im sorry if its bad, wanna know what song i listened to on loop while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi held his breath for a moment. Somethings wrong. “Yes,” Kokichi said, a wistfulness in his tone. “I’m just...dream Kokichi.”What’s going on?What’s wrong?Something is wrong. Why is he lying?What happened?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: anonymous





	"We were star-crossed, weren't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> im hhhhhh my brain hurts
> 
> heres angst k thanks

_“Shuuichi!”_

Shuuichi opened his eyes, his vision swimming. “Ugh...Ouma-kun?” His gaze focused on the purple eyes that met his. “Ouma-kun?” 

“Good morning Saihara-chan!” Kokichi replied cheerfully. 

“Ouma-kun!” Shuuichi shot up, his eyes darting around. It had been _days_ since he had seen Kokichi. The leader hadn’t contacted him at all since he had taken Momota…

“W-where…?” Shuuichi looked around. They were both in a house. A warm, bright home, completely contrasting the dark and cold rooms at the school. 

“Nishishi, it’s taken you forever to wake up, Saihara-chan! Geez, I was just about to leave and everything.” Kokichi glanced at his nails, an annoyed expression on his face. “I’m lying, Shuuichi-chan. I’d never leave you.” 

His heart warmed just a bit at Kokichi’s words, distracting him just a little. Just not enough. “Ouma-kun, where are we?” 

Kokichi met his gaze, his smile growing warm and fond. “Doesn’t matter, silly. We’re safe.” 

_Safe._ That word hadn’t held any meaning in a long time. He had felt safe with Akamatsu, and she killed someone. There wasn’t any safety in the killing game. 

“It _does_ matter, Ouma-kun. W-we’re in the killing game, aren’t we?” The room _did_ feel safe though. It made his heartache. It reminded him of his uncle. It reminded him of the nights he’d let Kokichi into his room to rest. This room felt like home. 

“Not anymore, silly. I took care of that.” Kokichi’s smile didn’t meet his eyes. There was something sad about his features, a bittersweetness. The fondness was all there, just as it always had been when he looked at Shuuichi. But this time it was different. “It’s all over now, Saihara-chan…” 

“Ouma-kun-”

“Can you call me Kokichi? Just for now. I’m sorry, Saihara-chan. I’d just like to hear it.” 

“...Kokichi, what are you talking about? Where are we?”

“The future I wanted. You’re dreaming, Shuuichi.” 

_Dreaming…?_

“So you’re just apart of it? You’re just a dream Kokichi?”

Kokichi held his breath for a moment. _Somethings wrong._ “Yes,” Kokichi said, a wistfulness in his tone. “I’m just...dream Kokichi.” 

_What’s going on?_

_What’s wrong?_

_Something is wrong. Why is he lying?_

_What happened?_

“Shuuichi, I love you very much.” Kokichi grabbed Shuuichi’s hands, placing them on his chest.

No pulse.

“K-”

“This future. Imagine it: us living together? Getting married. I think Ouma Shuuichi sounds nice. I don’t think Saihara Kokichi sounds too bad either, nishishi~” Kokichi smiled at him. “I...I have to go soon. I lie to you even here, pathetic, isn’t it?” Something broke inside Kokichi, tears glistened in his eyes as he tried hiding his face. 

“You’ll finish it, won’t you?” Kokichi whispered. “You will?” 

Kokichi’s lack of a pulse made his heartache as it clicked. 

_The killing game._

He felt sick.

“The…” Shuuichi gripped Kokichi’s hands tighter. Still nothing. “Kokichi, no, no stop, stop it! Stop lying to me! You’re alright, aren’t you?! Y...You _have_ to be lying. Please...” Shuuichi’s voice grew more panicked as Kokichi didn’t answer. “Kokichi, stop doing this to me! It’s not fair, _stop it._ ” 

“We were star-crossed, weren’t we?” Kokichi spoke. He said it so softly Shuuichi had almost missed it.

“Stop it…” Shuuichi sobbed. “Please, please tell me you’re lying. _Please_ …” 

“I have to go now, Shuuichi.” Kokichi pulled his hands away from Shuuichi’s before cupping his face gently. His thumb wiped away Shuuichi’s tears, his smile sad and loving and-

“I don’t regret it, though. Shuuichi. I love you.”

“I-I love you too Kokichi, so stop _._ Don’t go, please, please, I don’t want you to go!” 

“Let’s meet somewhere again, okay? I’ll never be very far from my beloved.” Kokichi took his hand away, getting off of the couch quietly. “End it, Shuuichi. I believe in you.” Kokichi made his way to the door, opening it. “I love you, and I’ll love you forevermore, beloved.” Then he left.

He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands u tissues if u need them*
> 
> sorry 
> 
> eat well and drink lots of water
> 
> ~Bee


End file.
